1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power management for electronic devices. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for intelligently providing power to a peer or slave device via a unified power and data interface.
2. Description of Related Technology
Many existing computer system or electronic interfaces integrate or unify various types of functions, including data and electrical power delivery. For example, an interface can provide a port for signaling and power delivery between computerized devices and associated external peripherals.
Existing solutions for USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 provide power delivery to and from USB devices and hosts (details regarding the Universal Serial Bus (USB) are described at, inter alia; the USB Specification Revision 2.0 published Apr. 27, 2000 entitled “Universal Serial Bus Specification”; and the USB 3.0 Specification Revision 0.85 published Apr. 4, 2008 entitled “Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification”; the contents of each which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). For example, the aforementioned USB 2.0 specification defines a maximum power delivery of 2.5 W (USB 2.0 maximally supports five (5) 100 mA loads at 5V). Similarly, the aforementioned USB 3.0 specification defines a maximum power delivery of 4.5 W (USB 3.0 maximally supports six (6) 150 mA loads at 5V).
Unfortunately, existing USB power delivery mechanisms are insufficient for powering several types of devices such as, inter alia, a mobile computer or laptop, via standardized USB mechanisms. Many mobile computers can consume power in the range of 40 W to 85 W depending on configuration, operational mode, etc.; these power draw levels are more than ten (10) times greater than current USB power supply capabilities.
Thus, improved solutions are required for delivering non-standard power (e.g., greatly increasing power delivery capabilities) to certain devices via existing port interfaces. Such improved solutions should ideally remain fully compatible with existing and legacy functions of the constituent interfaces (e.g., standard USB power delivery).
More generally however, improved methods and apparatus are needed for intelligently providing multiple power delivery capabilities to populations of devices having different requirements, via e.g., a standardized interface.